


The Doctor & His Companions

by orphan_account



Series: Doctor Who Sexy Time [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Uniforms, Seduction, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of stories where the Doctor's companions have sex with him. And maybe each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ten & Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally getting to a concert, Rose makes a move on her new Doctor.

The Doctor and Rose had finally made it to the Ian Dury concert the Doctor had promised before taking Rose to 1879 instead of 1979. Rose had spent the time waiting for the concert to start mocking the Doctor for missing a concert by an entire century. But the wait had been worth it. Rose often listened to Ian on CD's, but listening to him live was leagues beyond any CD could hope to reach. After the concert had finished, Rose and the Doctor went to a 70's pub. It wasn't all too bad. No TV for football though, that was a shock to Rose's system. She was so used to watching a match with Mickey that the absence of one made her feel odd. The Doctor didn't drink any alcohol, but he did order some fish and chips, the single most British meal ever created.

"Why don't you drink?" Rose asked. "Are there laws against it, like drink driving."

"Oh no, it's just, the last time I drove the TARDIS drunk I kind of, crashed. Into Buckingham Palace. During a knighting ceremony. That was an awkward buffet. So, where would you like to go next? I could take you to see... Led Zeppelin, Queen, The Doors." the Doctor said, changing the subject.

"Maybe." Rose replied. She took a small chug of the beer. It tasted different than any beer she'd drank before. She didn't know if it was because it was a different pub, or because it was the 70's. But she put the thought out of her head and replaced it with another, more adult thought. This new Doctor was sexy. She loved the last Doctor as well, but this Doctor was smoking. The hair, the suit, even the skinny build just worked on Rose. "So, since you've got a new body, does that mean your taste changes?"

"Oh yeah, every time. I used to hate fish and chips. Look at me now." the Doctor answered as he almost devoured his fish.

"Not exactly what I meant." Rose said. The Doctor stopped eating. "What about your taste in, uh, people? You know, for uh- 'dancing?'"

"Oh. Yeah, here's the thing." the Doctor started. He put down his knife and fork and leaned in a little. "Time Lords don't have the same concept of, uh, sexuality that you do. With you, it's pretty much random. For us, we're attracted to anyone regardless of gender or orientation. I mean, could you imagine getting married, then after an accident, you suddenly only like men?" Rose laughed at the thought of that. It did seem pretty absurd. The Doctor grinned as Rose lost control.

"OK, OK, stop grinning. How about this? Since you have an entirely new body, does that make you a virgin?" Rose asked. She grinned as she realized how absurd the words popping out of her mouth were. The Doctor looked away, as if that question had made him question life itself.

"I- guess it does." the Doctor said. It was Rose's turn to lean in now.

"Shall we do something about that?" Rose teased. Quicker than you could say 'it's good to be a lunatic', Rose and the Doctor were rushing through the TARDIS doors. As they kissed, Rose shoved the Doctor back against the doors and rubbed her hands through his spiky hair, messing it up even more. The Doctor was a good kisser. His 900 years in time and space had not been wasted. Rose stopped the kiss to reach for the Doctor's trouser zips.

"Uh, Rose, remember? Brand new body, technically a virgin." the Doctor reminded her.

"Oh, don't worry, you never forget your first time." Rose said quickly, trying to stay focused. She unzipped his zipper and brought his trousers down. And out fell his member. It was pretty impressive, to say the least. The Doctor was as surprised as Rose was.

"Huh, I think that's my best one." he remarked.

"Ooh, lucky me." Rose remarked. She stroked a few times till it was as hard as it could be. Then, she dropped to her knees and planted several kisses along his member. Then, she gave it a few licks. All this was a warm up till she finally threw caution to the wind and took his cock into her mouth.

"Whoa, my god. OK, that's definitely working." the Doctor said, trying to hold onto to his breath. Rose noticed. His knees weakened and he had to lean back against the doors for support. Rose could only manage half of his member. She wasn't exactly the greatest cock sucker in the world. But she was good with her hands. As her tongue focused on the tip, her hands stoked his cock up and down in a pumping motion. "Yep, that's working, keep doing that." Rose headed his advice and went faster while using the same technique. The Doctor could no longer speak, only communicating in various groans and moans. Rose would have grinned if her mouth were not so full. She gave the tip a few good sucks before removing his cock from her mouth. Most of it was dripping with saliva.

"Time for the main course." Rose teased. She stood up to remove her clothes, which the Doctor eagerly helped out with. First came off Rose's top and skirt, leaving he wearing only underwear. Then the underwear went. As Rose stood naked, the Doctor pushed her against the wall and held her up by her legs, holding her entrance wide open. He penetrated her roughly for a 'virgin'. As soon as the two felt stable, the Doctor began to thrust. At first he went slowly, getting used to the sensation of being inside of her with a brand new manhood. Then, as he grew used to it, he went faster. And Rose started to moan. A lot louder than was wise. "Oh my god, Doctor! That's so good! Keep going, keep going!" Rose wrapped her legs around the Doctor, keeping him inside her. The Doctor in turn held her up by her ass, which allowed him to be even rougher. He became more fast and vigorous in his technique, almost pounding her. Rose held onto him as he brought her to her first orgasm of the night. She screamed right into his ear as he made her orgasm.

"Rose, I think I'm getting close. Where do you want it?" the Doctor asked. The orgasm felt so good, Rose barely registered it at first.

"Face. Definitely, face." Rose said.

"Are you sure? Cause we do produce a lot more of it than humans do." the Doctor warned.

"Oh, just cum on my face, you moron." Rose shouted. The Doctor thrusted a few more times until he finally exited her. Rose fell to her knees and held her mouth. The Doctor merely pointed his cock at her face and it exploded. All over her. Five large shots of thick cum on her face. And it didn't stop there. It just kept going for another 5 shots. And then another, and then finally the 12 shot fired and the Doctor's cock ended it's assault. Rose knelled down in complete shock. Luckily, she hadn't any big meals recently, so she managed to swallow it all with little problem. The Doctor sat down against the TARDIS doors, and Rose sat back down to join him. The Doctor was out of breath, and Rose was full up.

"I tell you what, Rose?" the Doctor started, just getting his breath back. "We have got to do this more often."

"Agreed." Rose replied. She had enjoyed that very much, and she was hungry for more.


	2. Eleven & Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the Doctor did what any other man would do and shagged Amy when she gave him the chance?

There was a reason Amy was not bullied throughout her late teenage years and into adulthood for having an imaginary friend for so long. Because everyone knew how good in bed she was. Yep, Amy was a grade A* slut and proud of that fact. Sure, a few obnoxious girls ridiculed her for it, but everyone else knew to keep on Amy's good side because they all knew what the reward might be. That's part of the reason she became a stripper (the kissogram was a cover up). If you're good at being sexy, why not get paid for it? But a couple of years ago, just a few weeks before the Doctor came back, Amy vowed to turn that part of her life around. To settle down with a nice guy who Amy liked for more than what was in his pants. And Rory fit the bill. For 2 years, Amy felt confident her days of childish sleeping around were over. That all ended when an old imaginary friend popped round. Good god, Amy wanted him. Especially after having to walk blind through a forest of angels. That's why they were in their bedroom. Though now, they were just talking about Amy's wedding. Natural, since the Doctor only knew of it now, so Amy had to try and change the subject to what she wanted.

"I nearly died. I was alone, in the dark, and I nearly died. And it made me think." she started, laying the ground work.

"Well, yes, naturally, I think sometimes, well, lots of times." the Doctor replied.

"About what I want. About who I want. You know what I mean?" Amy asked, hinting at what was to come.

"Yeah." the Doctor said at first. "No." Amy sighed internally. He really was an alien.

"About who I _want._ " Amy said again, putting more emphasis on the want to try and get the message across.

"Oh right, yeah." the Doctor said. Amy waited for him to give an answer. "No, sorry, still not getting it." Yet again, Amy had to sigh internally. At least he admitted it this time.

"In a word, in one very simple word, even you should know what it means." Amy explained. To get the point across, this time she leaned in for a kiss and gently rubbed her hand up his leg. The Doctor rather cutely leaned back and jumped to stand by his TARDIS.

"You're getting married in the morning." the Doctor reminded her. For a split second, Amy considered backing off. But the through of finally getting to shag the Doctor knocked that thought right out of her head.

"Well, tomorrow's a long time away." Amy remarked. Then she got busy. She started by trying to remove the Doctor's suspenders, which he humorously tried to put back on.

"Listen to me, I am 907 years old, do you know what that means?" the Doctor said quickly, trying to avert Amy's attention away from his suspenders. It was never going to work.

"It's been a while." Amy replied as she tried to unbutton his shirt.

"Ye-NO! I'm 907, look at me. I don't get older, I just change, which is why this can't ever work." the Doctor said. Ah, he thought Amy was trying to be romantic with him.

"Oh you are sweet, Doctor. But I wasn't thinking of something so long term." Amy explained. And with that, she finally managed to get a kiss on him. A long, tongue filled, rough and passionate kiss. As they were kissing, Amy's hand moved down to unbutton his trousers while the other took down his suspenders. The Doctor seemed to have stopped trying to stop Amy, as he started to kiss back. And his hands explored Amy's body too, as they homed in on her ass, giving it a tight squeeze. Amy had to break off the kiss in shock. "Cheeky boy." With that, she got to her knees. A position Amy was more than familiar with. She pulled his trousers down and, without hesitation, began sucking his cock. She hadn't done this in years, but her cock sucking skills were still on point as she expertly licked all round his member and made his cock pop as she pushed it against the inside of her cheek playfully.

"Blimey, Amy, I wish you had told me you were this good earlier." the Doctor remarked. Blimey, he can be quite the charmer if he wanted to be. Amy continued to suck him off, licking his tip like an ice cream. The Doctor rested his hand on Amy's head, which only motivated her to suck harder. Good god, she had missed this. More than she cared to admit. She savored the taste of his cock one final time before she stopped sucking and went onto the bed. She spread her legs to give the Doctor a good view.

"See anything you like?" Amy teased. The Doctor silently walked over to get onto the bed and kiss Amy again. As Amy's shirt was removed, leaving behind only a black bra. Amy herself removed the bra and squeezed her tits to tease the Doctor before taking off her skirt and panties. The Doctor responded by flipping Amy onto her stomach and holding her down. That was when he entered her. Amy moaned as the Doctor began to fuck her expertly. He held her hips and thrusted into her like it was second nature. All Amy could do was trust the Doctor and go limp, giving him full control of the situation. It was worth it as he continued to fuck her and gave her ass a few good slaps every once in a while to tease her a little. "Holy fuck, you are good at this."

"900 years, Amy. I've been around." the Doctor responded. Amy smirked a little. Her Raggedy Man, a proper player of the universe. Soon, Amy could feel an orgasm building. The Doctor seemed to have noticed too, as he thrusted even faster and rougher, giving Amy little time to prepare as she came. 1 week traveling in time and space had built a lot of sexual tension, and most of it was released in that orgasm. But Amy needed more.

"My turn on top, I think." Amy said. The Doctor gladly removed his cock and lied on the bed, while Amy sat on his member and quickly started to ride him. She loved the sensation of his whole cock inside her. She had to hold onto the bed itself as she got more rough with the riding. Meanwhile, the Doctor kept a firm hold on her ass. This gave Amy a little idea. "Spank me, Doctor. Teach me a lesson." The first slap made Amy moan quite loudly. "Oh yeah, slap my ass. *slap* Oh god, I'm such a slut. *slap* I love being a big fucking slut. *slap* Oh god, I'm cumming already."

"I'm not too far off either. Where do you want it?" the Doctor asked.

"Mouth, I want to swallow it all." Amy begged, to turned on to think properly.

"Are you sure, cause we produce a lot more spunk than humans do." he warned.

"Perfect." Amy replied. She rode him for about another minute until she finally came. That was when she lied on her side and the Doctor knelled up. Amy took half of his cock in her mouth and wanked him off. The Doctor moaned loudly, and he came. He was right about producing a lot of spunk. Amy counted 12 shots in all. Luckily, they were spread out in a way which made it easy to swallow each load before being worried about the next one. It tasted incredible. When it was all over, Amy lied down on the bed while the Doctor stood up straight.

"Not a bad first time." he remarked, looking rather proud of himself.

"I thought-" Amy started.

"First time with this body." he interjected, answering Amy's question before she finished it. Amy smiled. Not bad at all.


	3. Eleven & Clara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara decides to thank the Doctor in the best way possible.

Life on the TARDIS was as close to perfect as Clara could imagine. The adventure, the new planets, the past and future, it was all just fantastic. The constant chance of death was a bit off putting, but stepping onto another planet, or seeing her own planet in the past or future. Yeah, the pros definitely outweighed the cons. How could she thank the Doctor for this? A souffle? Nah, not good enough. What do you get a man who owns a time machine? But then, a dirty little thought popped into Clara's mind. What if she gave the Doctor a more 'adult orientated' gift? The Doctor was alien, so there was a fair chance there would be some law against it, or he wasn't attracted to humans, but it was worth a shot. She considered putting some actual clothes on, but decided to just go in her red vest and pyjama bottoms. It would save her the trouble of taking a bunch of layers of clothes off right after putting them on. She made her way to the main deck in next to no time. The TARDIS was much nicer to her after Trenzalore. She saw the Doctor fiddling about with the controls, as usual. She managed to get down to his level before he noticed her.

"Ah, Clara, you're awake. Are you OK? No dizziness, hallucinations, or anything like that?" he asked caringly.

"No, no, I'm fine." Clara replied. She walked to up to stand by him and opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't think of what to say. What's the most polite way to say 'I want to fuck you for saving my life?' Clara stood silently for a few moments, each second feeling like a year. "Oh, screw it." she finally said, throwing caution to the wind and jumping up to kiss the Doctor right on the lips. In his moment of confusion, Clara managed to pull him as she sat on the TARDIS controls with her legs and arms wrapped round him. This was when Clara broke the kiss. The Doctor looked absolutely stunned.

"Wh- what was that for?" he asked.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life." Clara admitted. She stroked his suit up and down, considering tearing it off him there and then. But that would be going to far.

"Well, in that case, don't let me stop you." the Doctor said, fixing his bowtie. Clara smiled and kissed him again. As they kissed, Clara directed him to lean against the controls while she unzipped and removed his trousers. When his member poked out like a flag, Clara stroked it firmly to make it nice and hard. When she was satisfied, she fell to her knees and took half of his member in her mouth in one move. Clara was secretly a cock sucking champion. Back in her uni, sex was banned, so everyone just abused the loophole and had oral sex. Eventually, they just gave in and lifted the ban and everyone threw a big 'party.' The skills Clara learned back then still served her well. As evidenced by the Doctor using the control's to support himself as his knees weakened. "If this is how you thank people, I'd love to see how you say goodbye."

"I bet you would." Clara flirted back. She responded by licking all over his member, making sure every inch of it was wet with her saliva. Then, she focused on sucking and licking the tip, while her hands pumped the shaft up and down. She couldn't help but moan as she indulged herself with this fantastic piece of meat in front of her. But soon, she felt like giving the Doctor something a little special. She stopped sucking his cock and removed her red vest. She squeezed and played with her tits to tease the Doctor a little before she placed his cock right in the middle of them and squeezed it with them. It almost felt his cock and her tits were made for each other as she used them to wank him off. "How's that, Doctor? Do these feel good?"

"Oh god yes. They might be the best I've ever seen." he said. That was something coming from a 1200 man. Clara smiled as she started to thrust them even faster while licking the tip. She loved the sounds they were making. His cock being stroked by and slapping her tits, the moans mixing in the air, it was pure bliss. But to Clara's immense surprise, the Doctor was still going. She had never met a guy who could last half as long as he could.

"Jesus, how do you keep going? I'm impressed." Clara remarked as she went back to sucking his cock.

"Not human, remember? Time Lords have a lot of stamina." he explained. Now that was interesting to hear. Clara took as much of his member as she could into her throat, and then licked the parts she couldn't quite reach. His cock looked so slimy and yummy after she was done with it.

"Do they now?" Clara said. She stood up and removed her pyjama trousers, showing the Doctor her ass. She was rather proud of it. "Because, all of this cock sucking and titty fucking has been making me rather horny. And it would be so wrong of you to just leave me unsatisfied." She sat on the controls and spread her legs, inviting the Doctor in.

"Not to worry, I'll make sure you feel more than satisfied." the Doctor assured her. He walked up to her and gently entered her. When they were both comfortable, the Doctor got to the fun bit. Fucking Clara's brains out. And he was doing exactly that. Within a few seconds of fucking, Clara could barely talk. She'd had many a cock inside her, but none quite as skilled as the Doctor. He didn't need to take a breather, or slow down, or mess about. He just fucked her, plain and simple. And he never showed any signs of slowing down. If anything, the more he fucked, the faster he got.

"Oh my fucking god, that's it! Fill me up with that fucking dick! I want it so bad!" Clara shouted. She wrapped her legs around him as he fucked her, keeping him inside her. It was only a matter of time before: "I'm cumming!" Clara screamed as his cock finally brought her to orgasm. She made sure to keep it inside of her while she came. When her orgasm finished, she let the Doctor remove his cock. She turned onto her stomach and slapped her ass to give him a little motivation. He quickly put his cock back in her and pounded her. Clara was screaming now. Truly screaming, not caring about anything other than the fantastic cock currently filling her pussy. She moaned and moaned as she felt yet another orgasm building. Though this time, she didn't have time to warn the Doctor as her pussy came all over his cock. That last orgasm seemed to have finally pushed the Doctor over the edge.

"OK, I'm really close now. Where?" he asked.

"Tits. I want it all over my fucking tits!" Clara shouted. He removed his cock and she got onto her knees and held her tits out. His cock did more than cum. It exploded load after load of extremely thick cum right on her chest. And it just kept going. 12 entire loads ended up on Clara's body. Clara's jaw dropped. "Holy shit, that was a lot of cum."

"Sorry, should have warned you." the Doctor said quickly. He was breathless, sitting down on a nearby sofa to catch what breath he had left.

"Don't you dare apologize, that was fucking amazing." Clara exclaimed as she licked up the considerable amount of cum from her chest.


	4. Rose & Clara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mishap, Clara ends up in Ten and Rose's TARDIS - without her clothes on.

Rose sat on the TARDIS controls as the Doctor walked around in a circle, pondering where to go. He did this a lot. Past or future? Planet or moon? Asteroid? Star? It was all quite a lot to consider. Rose had trouble decided what to eat for breakfast everyday, no wonder the Doctor would spend a lot of his time just thinking. Thankfully, he never did it for too long and sure enough:

"I know, let's go meet Picasso, love that man." He exclaimed. Rose sat off the controls to let him get to work. He pushed a few buttons and the TARDIS began to take off. It was when the TARDIS landed that something went wrong. Almost like a crash, the TARDIS suddenly halted and jerked violently, throwing the Doctor and Rose off balance. "What the hell was that?"

"Did we crash into something?" Rose asked. As she looked at the same screen the Doctor looked at, something caught the corner of her eye. She turned to see the strangest thing possible. A woman. She was Rose's height, had chestnut brown hair, eyes to match and a near perfect body. The reason Rose knew it was near perfect was simple: this woman wasn't wearing any clothes. The woman saw Rose, screamed and covered herself with a towel. The Doctor now noticed her too.

"What's going on? What am I doing here?" the woman asked, looking rather distressed. "And has anyone got a coat?" Rose quickly grabbed the Doctor's trenchcoat and gave it to the woman, who smiled slightly as a way to say thank you. She put the trenchcoat on and held it tightly.

"We just crashed, you're in the TARDIS, but more importantly, who are you and why the hell are you naked? Not that I'm complaining, but it is odd." Rose asked back.

"I was having a shower, and then all of a sudden I ended up here." the woman answered. "I'm Clara by the way."

"Rose." Rose replied.

"Nice name, Rose." Clara replied back. "Well, any chance I get to see you naked?"

"Stop it." the Doctor said before Rose could reply.

"Getting jealous, are we, Doctor?" Rose said teasingly.

"If you are going to flirt, do it in private. I need to concentrate to figure out what happened." the Doctor replied. Typical Doctor, a naked woman ends up in his TARDIS, and he only cares about the science. Rose and Clara both walked out of the main deck of the TARDIS and to the bedroom. Rose's bedroom was rather nice. A bit bland, but the bed was comfortable and served it's purpose.

"Well, here we are. I'll get you some actual clothes." Rose said.

"Oh, do I have to? I've grown quite used to being naked." Clara flirted. Rose grinned a little. "Sorry, it's just while in the shower I uh, I tried to 'entertain' myself and the TARDIS crashed, and I ended up here."

"Aw, you poor thing." Rose remarked. She took out a t-shirt, jeans a bra and matching knickers. Clara stood there, as if expecting Rose to turn around. "Oh, come on, we're both girls. Besides, I've already seen you naked remember?" Clara removed the trenchcoat and Rose took the opportunity to eye Clara up and down. She was gorgeous. Fantastically slim, smooth skin, great tits, and her ass looked like it was begging to be grabbed. Just as Clara was about to put her pants on, she noticed Rose's rather obvious stares. The two girls stared at each other for a millisecond. Then, as if they both reached the same conclusion at the same time, Rose stood up and Clara put her pants back on the bed and they both kissed. Since Clara was already naked, both of them focused on Rose's clothes. She was naked in seconds. Clara seemed to be impressed. She rubbed Rose all over before settling on and grabbing her firm ass.

"Now we're even." Clara remarked as she explored Rose's body. Rose guided them both to the bed and climbed on top of Clara. She planted another kiss on Clara's mouth and soon started to kiss down her. She took a few seconds to focus on her fantastic tits before she moved down to the main attraction: Clara's pussy. She ate her pussy with glee, and Clara was moaning in no time. She rested her hand on Rose's head and spread her legs nice and wide to give her more room. "Oh wow, Rose. That's good, keep going." Her breathing became heavy as Rose's technique worked wonders on her. She slowly grinded her pussy on Rose's tongue, who responded by holding her down and licking even faster. The result was Clara's moans turning into screams. "Oh my god, that's amazing! Keep going, I'm gonna cum! I'm so close." And she did. Very powerfully. She clearly had been trying to get herself off in the shower, because her orgasm had clearly been building for a long while. After the orgasm, Rose crawled up to lick and suck on her tits again.

"Oh my god, your tits are perfect." Rose remarked as she gave them a good squeeze. Clara grinned as she did so.

"Thank you. Now get up here and sit on my face." Clara replied. Not one to argue, Rose crawled up and place her pussy right on Clara's awaiting face. The moment Clara's tongue meet her cunt, Rose began to moan. She'd been growing horny ever since she first saw Clara naked in the TARDIS control room. As Clara licked her pussy, she grabbed and slapped Rose's ass and played with her tits. She was awfully good at multi tasking. Rose kept Clara's hands on her tits as she licked away.

"Oh god, you're amazing at this. Oh shit! Just like that, don't stop. Please don't stop!" Rose begged. Clara smiled to herself and picked up the pace. Rose nearly came there and then, but she managed to hold on. She wanted this to last as long as possible. "Oh, fuck, I'm close! Keep going, just like that. Yes, yes, YES!" Rose finally let herself go and screamed as Clara made her cum. As Rose sat off her face, Clara wiped her lips clean. Rose lied down on the bed, preparing to go to sleep. But it seemed Clara had other ideas.

"Don't drift off just yet. This is the best part." she said. She positioned her legs inbetween Rose's legs and started grinding her own pussy on Rose's. Rose started moaning instantly. This was entirely new to her, and it was amazing. Her body went limp to give Clara the best mobility possible as their pussies grinded against each other.

"What- whatever you're doing, it's- it's fucking amazing!!" Rose shouted. She grabbed onto Clara's ass to motivate her.

"You've never done this before?" Clara asked. She too was clearly having too much fun. Rose shook her head. "You poor thing." She grabbed Rose's ass and grinded even faster. Both girls were now screaming. Clara's were far more controlled, since she was on top. Rose's were chaotic and wild. And they drove Clara mad. "I'm gonna fucking cum! How about you?!"

"Oh god, I'm so close! Fucking fuck me till I cum, Clara! I love your pussy so much!" Rose screamed back. Clara made her thrusts as fast as she could until, in unison, Clara and Rose screamed and came. They both lied down to catch their breath. Rose caught her breath first. She turned around to put her arm around Clara and kiss her tits. "I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did."

"Oh, trust me, I did and then some." Clara replied.


	5. Clara/Rose/Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor says he can send Clara back to her TARDIS - but Rose has other plans.

Clara woke up about an hour after she and Rose finished having sex. She woke up feeling a little tired, but mostly refreshed. She sat up and stretched, yawning loudly as she did so. Right after yawning, she felt familiar lips kiss her shoulder. It seemed that Rose was awake as well. She moved up to Clara's neck and kissed it intimately. Clara grinned and purred as she felt Rose's tongue on her again.

"Morning, gorgeous." Rose greeted. Her hands moved to Clara's boobs, gently fondling them. Clara purred again and lent her head back to look at Rose.

"I think it's the evening, actually." Clara sassed. Her lips met with Rose's, tongues met and Rose's fingers ventured deeper. Then, the door opened. Ten walked through it. Clara quickly grabbed the quilt and covered herself. Rose however, made no such attempt. "Hi, Doctor. Um, we weren't doing anything. Just getting a nap." It was difficult to explain herself when Rose was kissing on your neck.

"I heard what happened, your voice carries." the Doctor said. Clara went a little red. "I've managed to find a way to get you back to your TARDIS."

"Can't she stay for a few more hours? Or days? Or years?" Rose asked. She licked up Clara's neck which made her shiver. Clara had to admit, this was extremely fun, but she had her own Doctor to have fun with.

"I'd rather we do this now before anything catastrophic happens." the Doctor said quickly. Clara would have said something, but Rose's skilled fingers made that very difficult when they finally found her pussy. "C'mon Clara, get some clothes on."

"Oh, fine, but let's give her a good send off, at least." Rose said. Both Clara and the Doctor were confused. What did that mean? Rose stopped fingering Clara and crawled up to unzip the Doctor's pants. He was already rock hard when Rose brought his trousers down. He made no verbal or physical attempt to stop her, so Rose promptly lowered her head and took his cock in her mouth. Clara's jaw dropped. This was hot. Really, insanely hot. She watched as Rose's spit slowly but surely covered his member. She felt her own mouth yearning for it inside hers, but this wasn't her Doctor, and she began to feel like she was intruding.

"Well, this has been nice." Clara started. "I'm going to go and give you two some privacy."

"Oh, fuck that. Come on, this is our treat. Get over here and join us. I've even warmed him up for you." Rose said. She grabbed his cock and pointed it at Clara. Clara opened her mouth to object, but Rose and the Doctor were too much to resist. One alone made Clara feel fantastic, imagine what them both together would feel like.

"Oh, fuck it." Clara said. She threw the quilt down and got on all fours with Rose to suck the Doctor's dick. His cock was already slimy with Rose's spit, so all Clara could do was lick it all over. She started by moving her head up and down before she realized this position kind of limited her mobility. "Lie down on the bed." The Doctor was more than happy to obey, climbing on and lying on his back. Clara licked his cock from balls to tip before she sucked on the tip and pumped his shaft furiously.

"Oh my god, that is fucking hot. How did you get so good at sucking dick?" Rose asked. Her jaw was dropped as well. Clara finally removed her mouth, leaving some strands of spit between her mouth and his cock.

"Lot's of experience." Clara said. This time, Rose and Clara both licked up and down his shaft. Occasionally, their tongues would meet and they'd kiss for a bit. But they stayed focused on his cock. "I want his cock inside me. My pussy needs filling up."

"Well then. Doctor, you heard the guest." Rose said. The Doctor got up and knelled beside the bed. Clara moved closer to him, keeping her legs spread nice and wide. The Doctor easily penetrated her. She was extremely wet, and his cock was covered in saliva. He fit his entire cock in and Clara moaned. It felt perfect inside her. He began to fuck her quite passionately, thrusting powerfully and keeping her in place. Clara was soon moaning uncontrollably with pleasure. "Oh wow, that looks sexy. Does it feel good, Clara?"

"Yes, it feels fucking great!" Clara said. Every thrust sent a shockwave of pleasure through her. She looked at Rose and she wanted more. "Come here, give me that pussy." Rose obeyed, placing her pussy on Clara's face. Clara licked away quickly, savoring the taste of Rose's pussy. Soon, Rose's moans replaced Clara's.

"Oh wow, I forgot how good you are at eating pussy. Yes, just like that! Fucking lick my pussy, you slut!" Rose screamed. As Clara's orgasm got closer, she licked faster, trying to see if she could time their orgasms to sync with each other. It was closing in, she licked all round, and then, they came. Rose was allowed to scream for the entire TARDIS to hear, while Clara's scream was muffled by the pussy she was licking. Rose sat off her face and kissed her. "That was fucking hot."

"Agreed, now it's your turn." Clara announced. She put Rose onto her fours and gave her ass a good slap to invite the Doctor over. She watched as his cock entered her and began to fuck her. Oh, it was turning her on all over again. "Now that is sexy. His cock feels good, doesn't it? Filling you up, stretching your pussy?"

"Fuck yeah, it's good. Now stop teasing and give me that pussy." Rose shouted. That need for pussy only turned Clara on even more. She spread her legs and gave Rose full access. Rose did not disappoint. Even while getting fucked relentlessly, Rose was as good as ever.

"Holy shit, Rose. That's fucking good. Hm, maybe I should stay here a while longer. Yes, Yes!" Clara exclaimed. She knew she had to go sooner or later, but this was too good to pass up. Clara heard Rose scream right into her pussy. She must have came, since the Doctor removed his cock from her pussy. "Come here, big boy. Give me that dick." The Doctor happily moved his cock near Clara's mouth, which took his cock with glee. As she sucked and slurped on his dick, Rose finally brought her to orgasm. Clara turned her attention away from the Doctor to kiss Rose again. "You know what? I think we should share him this time. I get his cock, you get his tongue. Deal?"

"Deal." Rose said. The Doctor made no objections. He lied down again. Clara sat on his cock while Rose sat on his face. Clara could see his tongue lick up and down her pussy. She began to ride his cock, swaying her hips back and forth. God, she loved riding dick. More perhaps than anything in the world. She started with riding, and then moved her hips up and down, letting his cock move in and out of her at her pleasure. "Good god, I love the way your tits bounce when you do that."

"Do you now?" Clara flirted. She held her tits out a little, teasing Rose just a little more. She finally came, and took the moment to relax, his cock still rock hard inside her. She watched as Rose climaxed. She looked at the clock and released they'd been fucking for 45 minutes. "Holy shit, how does he last so long?"

"Oh yeah, we've been practicing a lot." Rose explained.

"I bet you have." Clara flirted. "Here you go, we can swap." She started to get off, but Rose pushed her back down onto his cock. The sensation turned Clara on again.

"No, no, no, you keep riding his cock. This is your treat. Besides, you look sexy riding cock." Rose said. Spurred on by Rose's arousal, Clara got back to riding him. She and Rose kissed again. Rose kissed down to kiss and suck on Clara's tits, which turned Clara on even more. Then, Rose slapped Clara's ass. Clara moaned in response. Rose kept slapping her ass, and Clara kept on moaning. "Does it feel good, Clara? Riding his cock like the slut you are?"

"Yes, it feels good. I think I'm gonna cum again." Clara shouted.

"Uh, girls, I should warn you, I'm not that far off." the Doctor said. It was the first time he'd made any noise since they started. That only motivated Clara more. She rode with more fire and fury till she finally came again. This last orgasm exhausted her. She and Rose both went down to lick up and down his cock till Clara thought of something. She wanked him off with her tits, squeezing them together with his cock right in the middle. Rose looked at her with lust.

"Hey, these tits are for more than staring at." Clara sassed. A few thrusts did the trick. The Doctor knelled up and the girls lied down. "Go on, Doctor. Cover us in your thick cum." He fired 6 loads for each of them. They were plastered in the stuff. Clara moved first, licking the cum off Rose's stomach, tits and face. Just as she was about to lick some cum off of her, Rose stopped her.

"Oi, save some for me." She said. Most of Clara's jizz was on her tits. And Rose gladly licked them clean. Clara purred as Rose's tongue covered every inch of her boobs. When they were both clean, they kissed again. "So, how was that for a parting gift?"

"The best ever." Clara replied. She would masturbate to this for years.


	6. Clara & River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Clara wonders what River Song was like, River teleports into the TARDIS.

Clara sat in the TARDIS console room, watching the strange circular things on the ceiling spin, almost hypnotically. She thought a lot about the Doctor, and not just in a 'I wonder what he's like in bed' kind of way since she knew what that was like. But she wondered what the Doctor had done before she was around. She knew that the Doctor had companions before her, did he shag them to? And most interesting of all to Clara was River Song. What was she like in real life? Was she funny? Was she smart? Was she good in bed? All sorts of questions, and Clara would never know the answer. However, life on the TARDIS can be very strange. Right before Clara's eyes, River Song appeared with a blue flash. Clara's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Surprises were common traveling with the Doctor, but this was on a whole new scale. River saw Clara and greeted her with a smile.

"Sorry about barging in. Got into some trouble with some Time Agents." River explained. "Is the Doctor in?"

"Yeah, he's, um, he's in the library. Or the swimming pool. Or both." Clara said. The combined shock of River appearing out of nowhere and her incredible looks were stopping Clara's brain from working.

"Husbands, they're never around when you need them, are they?" River remarked as she fiddled with the controls.

"Oh god, I forgot he was married." Clara said out loud.

"I'm sorry?" River said. Oh shit, she heard.

"Nothing, nothing, I just forgot he was married. That's all, I-" Clara started, trying to keep River from getting suspicious. She was failing.

"You had sex with the Doctor, didn't you?" River asked. Clara tried to come up with some lie, but there was no point. River could see right through her.

"Yeah, I uh, I had sex with the Doctor. But it was only once, I swear. And it won't happen again." Clara promised. River was walking towards her slowly. "I swear, you can have him all to yourself, no problem, I-" Clara stopped when River walked right up to her. She was eyeing Clara like a piece of meat. "Why are staring at me like that?"

"Because I'm wondering how the Doctor could go more than a day without shagging you. You are such a gorgeous little thing." River teased. Clara felt powerless as River glided her hands over Clara's body. Powerless, and very excited. "Now, since you were kind enough to let the Doctor shag you, isn't it only fair that I get to shag you?"

"Yeah, I uh, I guess that's a fair-" Clara started, but River interrupted her by kissing her. The awkwardness in Clara's brain was filled with desire as River started to undress her. First went the red top and bra. Then she opened her eyes and realized she was no longer in the TARDIS console room. She turned around and found herself in a slightly dark but very romantic bedroom. As she turned, River pushed her onto the bed and held her up. She put her hand down Clara's trousers, and Clara surrendered. She spread her legs and rested her hands on the bed, totally trusting River with her body. It was trust well placed as Clara soon felt exceptional fingers inside her. She bit down on her lip and moaned. "Oh, wow. I can see why he married you. Yes, just like that. That's so good!" Her breathing soon became hectic and heavy as River's fingers found her g-spot and exploited it to no end. Clara's muscles became tighter, her moans became louder, and she could feel an orgasm closing in. "Oh god, I'm gonna cum, River! Yes, right there. HOLY SHIT!!" Clara screamed loudly as River finally made her climax. Everything became tense, her brain went into overload. When it was over, River moved and Clara lied down on the bed to get her breath back. She could hear River licking and sucking her own fingers.

"Hm, not bad. Not in the slightest." River remarked. "Now, are you ready to make me cum?"

"Oh, god yes!" Clara said. The thought of fucking River gave Clara her energy back. She sat up and kissed River again, removing her leather jacket, shirt and trousers. When her pants were off, Clara got to work. To horny to hold back, Clara ravaged River's pussy. The sound of River's moans only made Clara go faster.

"Oh, you are very good. Such a talented tongue. Hm, that's a good girl. Lick my pussy. Lick it till I cum all over your face." River said. She had much more control over herself than Clara ever could. But at the moment, that didn't matter. Clara just wanted to eat her pussy while she had the chance. River held Clara's head in place, and Clara moaned in response. "That's it, Clara. Keep eating. I don't need to tell you that, though, do I? You're such a slut. I hope you're ready, cause I'm going to cum any second." On those words, Clara went as fast as she could. River did indeed cum, and Clara licked up all her juices. When she had finished, Clara sat up to wipe some remaining juice off her lips.

"Wow, your pussy is fantastic. I'm kind of jealous." Clara remarked. River, it seemed, was not exhausted. She was still sitting up, and she looked like she could go on for days.

"Don't be, you've got the Doctor to keep you company more than I do. Now, lie down." River said. Clara did as she was told, lying down and awaiting whatever River had in store. River pulled out a black dildo. Clara spread her legs, waiting for it to enter her. But something odd happened. The moment it touched her pussy, it started fucking her. Taken aback, Clara arched her back and screamed. But the moment she relaxed, and let it fuck her, it all felt perfect. As if was an actual cock fucking her. "That's the greatest dildo in the world. And the rarest. Keep it, I've got 3 back home. When you're done with it, come meet me in the library."

"Yes, Riv- HOLY FUCK!" Clara screamed, cut off mid way by the dildo. River grinned and left the room. Clara held onto the bed covers and let the dildo do it's thing. It felt incredible, like it knew exactly how to fuck her. Clara was getting close to cumming again, and the dildo went even faster. Half a minute later, Clara reached her limit and came all over the fantastic toy. It removed itself from her pussy and fell to the bed. Clara felt exhausted after that, and drifted off with a grin plastered on her face.


	7. Clara/River/Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara finds herself in the middle of River & the Doctor.

Clara woke up about an hour after she and River got to know each other. Still feeling a little tired, she saw the dildo lying on the bed. Then she remembered why she was so tired. River was good in bed, no denying it. Yet Clara was still feeling odd about how cool she was with Clara shagging her husband. Maybe the idea of marriage had changed, and what Clara saw as marriage, River saw as 'friend with benefit.' Or maybe River saw this as evening the score. Either way, Clara was not going to complain. Getting fucked by River was quite an experience, one Clara wished to try out again. What was it that River said? 'When you're done with it, come meet me in the library.' Not a bad idea. Clara put on her red and black shirt and jeans and walked out of the room. She managed to make her way to the library quickly (she theorized the TARDIS either moves you or the rooms to benefit you) and looked upon the largest collection of books Clara could ever imagine. The bookcases were almost infinite, and so were the corridors. Now it was a matter of finding the Doctor. Or River. Maybe they were shagging somewhere in this giant library. If they were, Clara would leave them to it. She would definitely in no way attempt to join them.

"Hello?" Clara called out. No answer. "Doctor? River? Are you around?" Still no answer. Maybe it was best to just go back to the bedroom and get another nap. But Clara decided to bring a book with her. She looked around for something that caught her fancy. Fiction, Non Fiction, Science Fiction, Fantasy, Crime, Thriller, Horror, every genre known to man (and a few more) were in here. She turned a corridor and saw a strange blue book left on a desk. It was the exact same blue as the TARDIS. Feeling rather curious, Clara opened the book and the title was 'River Song's Diary.' And underneath was a note saying: 'Hands off, Doctor. Spoilers, remember?' The chapters were oddly vague, but one caught Clara's eye. 'First Times.' Clara turned to that page and read the first line. "The Doctor is a very strange puzzle. He's the oldest living thing I know, and yet he has the mind of a child. But our first night together made me forget all that. We kissed under the moonlight of Prehistoric Earth. My hands crept down to his-" Clara shut the book on the desk rather loudly. And then, to make matters worse, Clara heard a familiar voice right behind her.

"Enjoying yourself?" River asked. Clara jumped and turned. River was grinning. Then, before Clara had the chance to say anything, River lunged forward and held Clara against the bookcase, silencing Clara by snogging her passionately. Clara was powerless as her sexual instincts took over in a millisecond, succumbing to River's seductive tongue. River's lips moved to Clara's neck to allow her a chance to catch her breath. Clara retorted by holding River close and wrapping her legs around her. But River had more than lips at her disposal, as Clara soon felt those wonderful fingers inside her pussy yet again. Clara's legs widened instinctively, allowing River easier access. "Good girl. Now, traveling with the Doctor means you have to do a few things. Keep him in check, stop him from doing anything stupid, don't let him near shiny objects, and most importantly, shag his brains out when you have the chance. Think you can handle that?" Clara was too turned on to speak, so she nodded. "Good, now, last time you had sex, what did you do? And be precise, I want details."

"Um-" Clara started. River's fingers were incredibly distracting. "I sucked him off, I uh, I gave him a tit-job, and I shagged him. On the TARDIS controls."

"Very nice. But I think I'll need to see it myself to know if you're up to the task." River said. Just as Clara was seconds away from cumming, River removed her fingers and pulled Clara with her. Clara was so horny she didn't even object. They walked for about a minute till they found the Doctor reading some book about quantum physics. River grabbed him, taking the Time Lord by complete surprise, and kissing him squarely on the lips. Maybe it was all the fingering River had done earlier, but this was making Clara rather turned on. Even more so when River got to her knees and took his cock out. Clara's jaw dropped as she casually sucked her husbands cock right in front of Clara like she wasn't even there. River gave it a few good sucks before looking right at Clara and holding his cock out. "Come on, dear. Show me how good you are."

"I- shou- tha- oh, fuck it." Clara said. She couldn't argue. Her brain had a few objections, but her body was too desperate to listen. She knelled before the Doctor and took half of his cock into her mouth in seconds. Good god, she missed sucking his dick. And somehow, it was even hotter knowing that his wife was there to watch. Clara felt River's hand on her ass, and it only motivated her to suck even harder. She grabbed his shaft and pumped it while she licked his tip. She removed her mouth with a satisfying pop. "Like that?"

"Yes, very good, I love the technique. Now, get your tits out. Let's see those perfect things again." River ordered. Clara, feeling rather flattered, unbuttoned her top and held it open as River grabbed and squeezed her tits. "Um, they are gorgeous, now, let's see how they look with a nice cock right inbetween them." Clara held her tits up and River helpfully placed the Doctor's cock between them. Clara thrusted them up and down, enjoying the slimy sounds of his cock sliding between her tits.

"How often do you two do this?" Clara asked.

"Not often enough. The Doctor's ever so shy about stuff like this." River answered.

"Oi!" the Doctor added, finally saying something. Clara grinned to herself. Only the Doctor could have a domestic argument while getting his cock wanked off by a pair of perfect tits.

"Anyway, I think it's time we see how good you are at taking cock." River said. God, those words brought so much joy to Clara's ears. River pushed Clara down onto the floor, who eagerly spread her legs, awaiting the Doctor's man meat. River gave Clara a good snog as the Doctor knelled down to plant his cock right in Clara's pussy. Clara moaned as she felt him inside her again. Once again, she felt the Doctor fuck her, and she loved it. Even more so with his hot wife to stare at. "You've missed his cock, haven't you? I know the feeling. Once it's inside, you just want it to stay in there. Feel's good, doesn't it?"

"Fuck yeah it does!" Clara shouted. "I kinda feel bad, don't you want his cock?"

"Oh don't worry, he filled me up well before you got here." River said. Clara knew they must have been shagging. But right now, all she could focus on was not losing it right away. She really wanted to cum, but she also wanted this to last as long as it could. "Now, turn onto your stomach, let's get that nice ass in the air." Clara smiled as the Doctor removed his cock, and Clara turned to get on all fours. River gave her bum a good slap, making Clara gasp. Before Clara had time to make a flirty remark, the Doctor entered her again and she moaned. River held her head up and kissed her roughly. Clara let the pleasure consume her as she was fucked by the Doctor and kissed by the River. The two combined brought Clara over the edge and she came. "Not bad, you lasted longer than I expected. And you definitely know how to take a cock. But now, let's see how you ride one." Clara turned as the Doctor lied down, his cock hanging up, still rock hard. Clara gave it a good lick before impaling herself on it. She soon thrust her hips forward and backward, moaning as the feeling of riding the Doctor's man hood. River reached round and grabbed her tits, making Clara bite her lip.

"Oh, River, I'm so glad you came to visit." Clara said. River walked round to sit on the Doctor's stomach. She held Clara's ass and guided her as she rode his cock.

"Believe me, if I'd known you were up for grabs, I'd have come much sooner." River said. She gave Clara another kiss, which made Clara ride the Doctor faster. "Now then, I'm going on vacation in the Lolita Galaxy. Will you be a good girl and fuck my Doctor for me while I'm gone?"

"Fuck yes, River, it will be my pleasure. Literally." Clara replied.

"Good. Oh, and don't worry about disease or pregnancy. I slipped a nice anti STD and non consensual pregnancy pack into you when we first kissed. Have fun, and don't be afraid to experiment." River said. She teleported away, leaving Clara with the Doctor all to herself.

"Doctor, your wife is fucking amazing!" Clara shouted. She rode him harder, keen to get every drop of his cum. "Cum inside me, Doctor, I want it. I want all of it. Fucking fill me up!" It seemed the Doctor had reached his limit, as Clara soon felt a dozen loads of cum fire right into her awaiting pussy. Clara moaned and licked her lips with joy as she felt his jizz shoot into her cunt. She sat off his cock and lied down next to him. They were both breathing heavily.

"So, Clara, want to go back to my room? By the time we get there, I'll be recharged." the Doctor asked.

"Yep, definitely." Clara said. They both stood up and Clara followed the Doctor out of the library. Life in the TARDIS was absolutely perfect.


	8. Rose & Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a hen night, Rose separates herself from her friends to find her own entertainment, which comes in the form of a gorgeous Scottish red head.

Maybe it was because they were all too drunk to function, or having too much fun to function, but Rose managed to get away from her friends with little effort. It was all Stacey's idea to come down to a small English village. Rose had no idea why. Stacey could afford to go to Italy, or Spain, or Greece if she wanted. But instead, they came here. To be fair, it wasn't bad, it just wasn't the place you imagined when the words 'hen night' run through your head. Rose walked around the village. It was quiet out. Hardly surprising. But then, Rose heard the faint sound of music. And it was proper party music. Rose turned a corner to see a small pub with the lights on. She could see it was full up, and everyone in there was wearing a uniform of some kind. Rose walked in and the music was loud as any club Rose had been to in London. No one was dancing, they were just jumping randomly. Rose walked to the bar and poked on the bartender's shoulder.

"Can I have a pint of larger please?" Rose asked.

"Get one for me as well. I'll pay for both." a girl asked. Rose turned and saw a red haired girl about her age in a police uniform. Good god, she looked gorgeous in it. So gorgeous Rose decided not to argue. "So, you new to this, um, quiet little village of ours?"

"Yeah, just here for a hen night." Rose shouted. Even she could barely hear herself.

"Is it yours, or am I in with a chance?" the redhead shouted back. Rose giggled.

"No, a friend of mine. Not sure I see the appeal to be honest." Rose said. It was like talking to someone in a football match.

"I've lived here most of my life, and I don't see the appeal either. Or did you mean hen nights?" the redhead replied. Rose laughed. "I'm Amy Pond."

"Rose Tyler." Rose shouted. "So, Amy, do you know anywhere quiet we could go?"

"Well, there is my place, but it's a bit of a walk. Why, are you getting a headache?" Amy shouted.

"I think I am, but that's not the reason I want to go somewhere private." Rose shouted.

"Oh, then what is the reason?" Amy said. The music had been turned off. Rose's ears were ringing a bit.

"Because as good as you look in that uniform, I would love to see you out of it." Rose flirted. That was all it took. Before the music could get started again, Amy and Rose walked out of the party together. The walk was indeed a long one. Along the way, Rose told Amy what London was like. Amy was rather disappointing to find out it was not the utopia she was led to believe. Amy, in turn, told Rose about the wonders of living in a village. While there weren't as many people, everyone knew each other. It was a real community. Eventually, they made it to Amy's house. Rose looked at it with mixed surprise and confusion. "Awfully big, are you sure you live here alone?"

"Yep, got a lot of space all to myself." Amy said. Rose followed her in. The rooms were rather expansive. Amy walked into the kitchen. "So, want anything to eat? I've got bacon, fish, well, fish fingers."

"Skip the foreplay, Amy, we both know why I came here." Rose said. Amy looked at Rose. In a millisecond, Amy's eyes lit up with lust and she walked over to kiss Rose right on the lips. Amy was an incredibly good kisser. Her tongue easily entered Rose's mouth, licking and moving around with remarkable skill. Her hands were equally skilled, stroking Rose's hips and giving her a cheeky grab on the ass before breaking the kiss.

"Bedroom, now." Amy ordered. Rather turned on by Amy's sudden dominating nature, Rose walked up the stairs, Amy close behind. As soon as Rose opened the door, Amy pushed her onto the bed. Rose watched with desire as Amy removed her police vest and white top, revealing a black bra underneath which complemented her boobs perfectly. Then went the tights and skirt, leaving Amy with just a matching black bra and knickers. She then removed the push up bra, and her wonderful tits hung free. She walked up to Rose and began to remove her clothes. She tore Rose's buttoned top apart so fast, Rose thought she might have ripped it. Then, as Amy took off her trousers, Rose undid her bra. The two girls were equally naked. They took a second to regain their breath and gaze at each others bodies with wonder.

"Well, since it's your house, I say it's only fair you cum first." Rose said. She guided Amy onto the bed and removed her panties. Her pussy was almost screaming at Rose to lick it. Rose held her hair back and leaned down, licking away at pussy for the first time in what felt like eons. She tasted amazing. Rose could tell she'd been wet for a while, perhaps since the bar. Amy gasped as Rose's tongue pleasured her. She held her hand on Rose's head, gently forcing her to keep going.

"Wow, Rose, you have such a good tongue. Yes, don't stop, keep going, right there!" Amy said. Rose felt her body pulsing as her tongue send pulse after pulse of pleasure firing through her veins at the speed of sound. And it went even faster when Rose quickened the pace. Amy's spare hand grabbed onto the bed tightly, and Rose felt her hand grip tighter on her hair. "Oh my god, Rose! I'm gonna cum. Just.. keep..." Amy never got to finish her sentence. She moaned loudly as Rose's tongue brought her to orgasm. Rose crawled up to kiss her again.

"Please tell me you have handcuffs." Rose asked. As if she could read her mind, Amy got up and looked into a nearby chest of draws and pulled out two silver handcuffs. Rose held her hands near the bed posts, and Amy cuffed them together. Rose felt a spark of pleasure as the handcuffs locked. She now placed trust in this complete stranger. The thrill of it was intense. Amy teased Rose skillfully, clawing slightly at her chest.

"Rose, you have been found guilty of being a pussy devouring slut. How do you plead?" Amy asked. God, her Scottish accent was sexy. Rose responded by licking her tongue teasingly.

"Guilty, officer. Guilty and proud." Rose said. Amy removed her panties with sudden force, and teased her pussy with a few delicate finger movements. Then, when Rose closed her eyes, she suddenly felt Amy's incredible tongue on her pussy. She bit down on her lip, but she couldn't help but scream. "Oh fuck, officer. Lick my pussy. I've been such a naughty girl, this is what I deserve. Yes, officer, right there!" Rose was weak. She hadn't sex in ages, and the added kink of being handcuffed was working wonders on her. Within a few minutes, Rose reached her limit. As good as the orgasm was, Rose felt angry at herself. She normally lasted so much longer than this. Thankfully, it seemed Amy had more to offer.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet, young lady." Amy said. She uncuffed Rose's arms and then spread her legs open again. Amy then pressed her pussy right against Rose's. Both girl's moaned as their vaginas touched for the first time. Then, when Amy started to grind, Rose's moans became continuous. Every time Rose felt Amy's wonderful pussy grind against her, she released a moan out of instinct. As her body relax to allow Amy more flexibility, Rose's hands made for her ass and her incredible legs. "Do you confess that you are a slut?"

"Yes, officer." Rose replied, grinning.

"Do you confess that you love the taste of pussy?" Amy ordered.

"Yes, officer!" Rose shouted. She was getting close again.

"And do you confess that you enjoy being grinded upon by an officer of the law?" Amy ordered. She was shouting now.

"Yes, officer, I fucking love it!" Rose shouted. She was enjoying role play. Amy's grinding became more furious as both girl's neared their second orgasm. This one they shared. Their screams met in the air, as did their pussies. They held onto each other tightly as their orgasms flowed through them. When they subsided, both girls lied down. They were sweating intensely and their breathing was erratic. "Best. Hen night. Ever."


End file.
